


To Do The Things We Never Had

by Parzaval11235



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, gay mormons? dancing in my kitchen? more possible than u might think, its gay kids, really cute late night dancing and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parzaval11235/pseuds/Parzaval11235
Summary: Kevin Price doesn't dance, and Connor McKinley doesn't like Kevin Price. Both are only half true.Just a short little fic in which my boys are ridiculously cute.





	To Do The Things We Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> \-- Special thanks to the Discord. Unga Unga, y'all. --

_May 7th, 2010_

The school gymnasium was packed with people, heat, and movement for the 8th grade dance when a boy Kevin Price knew came up to him where he had been standing awkwardly by the food table, hanging on the edge of the dance, not willing to go further in, or all the way out.

“Care to dance around?” The boy, Jacob, asked him.

And with nothing better to do, Kevin Price said yes, being pulled into the crowd with him and feeling himself start to loosen up and actually have fun, spending what seemed like an eternity on his feet and moving.

 

He didn’t understand why his parents had exchanged strange looks when he told them excitedly that night about the dance and how he had hung out with Jacob. He didn’t understand it when he had to tell Jacob his parents didn’t want them hanging out at each other’s houses.

All he understood was that when he had danced with Jacob, and a slow song had come on that seemed to make their bodies sway in tune with each other, he had felt wonderful in a weird way, and wished for the night to play on repeat.

* * *

_Present day_

Kevin finished drying up the last dish from dinner, Connor turning off the sink and drying his hands, his sleeves rolled up above his elbows. The window was open as music played from Connor’s speaker, he never did dishes without a soundtrack. A light warm wind filtered through, bringing with it the percolating rhythms of insects softly chittering, plants brushing and waving.

The two Elders had been chatting during the dishes, just getting to know more about each other besides the simple information they had gleaned in the past few months on their mission.

“So you’re telling me you actually had to go to Mass in _tye-dye_?” Connor asked incredulously, Kevin chuckling. He had been telling Connor a story about how his older brother, Jack, had tye-dyed Kevin’s white dress shirt, and with no other option, Kevin was made to wear it to Mass.

“It was ridiculous! I had to avoid looking at everyone, it was terrible. I think my face was redder than the swirls on my shirt,” Kevin exclaimed, which sent Connor into another laughing fit.

“Gosh Kevin don’t give Thomas any ideas. It was bad enough when he sewed velcro into his slacks and tore them off back in our hometown. _And_ he wasn’t wearing his temple garments. Just his suit from swim team.” Connor said, accidentally splashing water on Kevin as he shook out his hands.  
“Hey!” Kevin said, retaliating by flinging several drops at Connor, wetting his shirt. Connor grinned at him, a smile that always seemed to light up the room, and ignite something in Kevin’s chest.

Connor’s speaker faded into the next song, ironically enough, “Africa” by Toto. Connor swayed toit, Kevin watching with amusement. Connor took Kevin’s hand.

“Spin me,” Connor said, moving slowly.

_He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you"_ the music crooned, as it transitioned into the chorus. Connor coming in close to Kevin and they naturally fell into a strange sort of slow dance in the small kitchen, rotating and stepping to 

Kevin was acutely aware of Connor’s hand on his shoulder, their other hands fumblingly intertwined.

“I don’t really dance,” Kevin said, and Connor looked up at him, shaking his head.

“You don’t need to dance.”

For some time they just moved, Kevin’s body slow as his thoughts raced.

“Connor there’s… there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about, but it’s…” Kevin started, fumbling over his words, not knowing what he wanted to reveal, or knowing if he wanted to reveal the truth.

There seemed to be something hanging in the air between them, and it could have been the night, it could have been the music, or it could have been something else entirely; it did for them what they couldn’t quite do for each other.

Kevin leaned down as Connor came up, both of them meeting halfway into a kiss that terrified them - and yet they didn’t want it to end. And all through it were memories flashing by.

 

_A hot gymnasium and a smiling boy._

_An imagined island and the taste of saltwater._

_A kitchen, late at night, and a lie. The words of a preacher. Hard ink on burning pages. Looks between parents and wracking nightmares._

And the present with the unspoken truth that both Kevin and Connor knew. And didn’t regret. 

 

Because it was all behind them now, and they were dancing with each other in a dark kitchen.


End file.
